


Give it to me, and I'll spare his life....

by SongsofPsyche



Series: SongofPysche likes to draw... [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Azog - Freeform, Captive, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I drew up instead of studying for linguistics :-/</p><p>My Angry Angel wrote a lovely fic for this, it can be found at:  </p><p>ttp://archiveofourown.org/works/780543</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to me, and I'll spare his life....

Give it to me, and I'll spare his life....

 

 

 

  
[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Op_0q9wbeFI/UT19gCXWedI/AAAAAAAAAXk/OGb5e-jLbm0/s1600/photo.JPG)

  


 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to write a fic for this, I would be THE MOST happy fangirl of them all :)
> 
> I have more art, it is at: http://keysandapie.blogspot.com


End file.
